leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon manga samplers
This is a list of manga samplers published by VIZ Media which feature Pokémon manga in them. Manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu The Electric Tale of Pikachu Special Signature Edition Red Version VIZ Media published a special sampler edition of The Electric Tale of Pikachu which was included with the Pokémon Video Suitcase. This volume contains the first two chapters of the manga. VIZ Video samplers When episodes of the Pokémon anime were first released on home video by VIZ Media, some videos included samplers of the manga series The Electric Tale of Pikachu. The first of these samplers, released with the first video in the set, I Choose You! Pikachu!, was actually released prior to the first monthly issue of The Electric Tale of Pikachu and thus was a sneak peek at the manga before its release and therefore the first appearance of any Pokémon manga to English-speaking audiences. Samplers from the first two volumes, The Electric Tale of Pikachu! and Pikachu Shocks Back! are known to exist. The samplers do not include full versions of each chapter, rather, they are cut off part way through. | border= | image1=ET01 sampler 1.png | caption1=Sampler of the chapter Pikachu, I See You! | image2=ET06 sampler 3.png | caption2= Sampler of the chapter To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That Is the Question! | }} Pokémon Adventures San Diego Comic Con 2011 sampler A VIZ Media manga sampler was included in a at the 2011 . The bag itself featured several manga characters from VIZ Media's series, including Pika. The book includes sample chapters of several VIZ Media licenses, including , , and two different arcs of the Pokémon Adventures manga: Pokémon: Black and White (based on the magazine version of the ) and Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl/Platinum (the ). The rounds featured are Choices and A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium. Free Comic Book Day 2015 On 2015, VIZ Media released a sampler featuring the Pokémon Adventures manga. Unlike previous samplers, this features Pokémon Adventures only and no other licenses. This sampler contains the round An X-cuse to Come Out and Play from the , Swanky Showdown with Swalot from the and Choices from the . None of the three rounds are completely included in the sampler, each one is cut off part way through. | }} Pokémon Pocket Comics: Black & White Free Comic Book Day 2013 VIZ Media published a sampler in conjunction with in May 2013. The main feature of the sampler was Comics, a series which was forthcoming at the time of publication. Also included were , and a sample of Pokémon Pocket Comics: Black & White before it was released. Movie manga adaptations Movie 14 sampler When Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom appeared in cinemas on December 3 and 4, 2011, attendees were given the opportunity to obtain a swag bag of promotional items. Included with this promotional set was a sampler of the manga, containing part of the second round of the chapter. As this sampler originated from VIZ Media's initial publication of the series, it is based on the magazine version. Ani-Manga All That Pikachu! sampler A sampler of the All That Pikachu! graphic novel was included with the DVD release of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. It included portions of both stories which appeared in the graphic novel - Pikachu's Vacation and Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. | border= | image1=All That Pikachu sampler.png | caption1=Cover of the All That Pikachu! sampler | }} Category:Manga